


Going Too Far

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair is changing his topic for this thesis.  He hasn’t told Jim; Jim finds out and wonders what’s going on.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Going too far.





	Going Too Far

Going Too Far  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair is changing his topic for this thesis. He hasn’t told Jim; Jim finds out and wonders what’s going on.   
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Prompt: Going too far.   
Warning: A little angst,   
Word Count: 1166  
Beta: Bluewolf. Thank you so much. 

 

**Monday Morning**

Before he left for work, Jim asked Blair to clean up his room, the bathroom and to do the laundry. Blair agreed half-heartedly. 

When Jim arrived home that night nothing was done. Blair wasn’t even there! It was Blair’s turn to cook and even that had been ignored. 

Jim was pissed off and started to make dinner because he was starving. The phone rang and Jim answered. 

“Ellison…”

“Hi, Jimbo, is Sandy home from his meeting yet?” Megan asked. 

“What meeting?” Jim inquired. 

“The one about his thesis. He’s going to find out if what he changed it to will be enough to get his PhD.”

“Why would he be changing it, Megan?”

“Because he knew everyone would know it was you and he couldn’t take that chance.”

Jim was suddenly quite angry about this. “That’s going too far. He shouldn’t have done that. He didn’t even talk to me about it first.”

“Didn’t you notice how busy he’s been? He told me he had no time to keep up with his chores at the loft and he was afraid you’d make him move.”

“I would never make him move,” Jim said, guiltily. He was thinking that very thing, even though Blair’s name was was now on the title of the loft. 

“That’s good to know because you mean the world to him,” Megan pointed out. 

“Has he talked to you about feeling for me? Or is it just best friend feelings?”

“Yes, Jim he has talked to me about lots of things, but you’ll have to talk to him yourself. Now go get ready for your talk with him,” Megan ordered. 

Jim smiled. “I will. Thanks, Megan.”

Jim realized that Blair mightn’t be home for hours yet. He decided to clean Blair’s room, the bathroom and start some laundry. While dinner was on low simmer, Jim got everything done. He was all set for Blair to come home. Then they would have their talk. This made Jim smile. Once the cabbage rolls he was cooking for dinner were finished, he put them in Tupperware until Blair got home. He could heat them up at that time.

*

At 9:30 that night, Blair finally walked through the doorway. He didn’t see Jim but could smell something good on the stove. Blair went to put his things away and saw that Jim had cleaned his room. Looking in the bathroom, he realized Jim also did that. Blair knew he would have to move now. He knew he had pushed Jim over the line. Blair was sad thinking about moving from his home. 

Jim walked through the doorway with laundry and smiled. “Hi, Chief. How was your day?”

Blair was somewhat confused and answered, “I had a hectic but eventful day. I’m so sorry I didn’t do my chores like you asked and I promised to do.”

“It’s okay, Chief. I figured something came up. Why don’t you put your clothes away while I reheat dinner and put it on the table?”

“Thanks, Jim. I won’t be long.” Blair picked the basket of clothes up and hurriedly put them away. He didn’t want to ruin this moment. 

When he came out, Jim had stuffed cabbage rolls on the table. Jim knew that Blair loved them and Jim had all the ingredients. From the look on Blair’s face, Jim had made a good choice.

“Don’t just stand there, sit down and eat,” Jim said. 

Blair sat down and seemed upset. “Just tell me now if I have to move. I totally understand.”

“Well, I wouldn’t. Dish up your dinner. Let’s eat and discuss your day.”

Blair took two stuffed cabbage rolls and began to eat. He kept staring at Jim. 

Jim kept smiling at Blair. He finally said, “So tell me all about your day.”

Blair was freaking out but decided to answer Jim. “I talked to my advisors about changing my topic. They listened and decided it would be interesting so I gave them each a copy of it. It’s no longer about Sentinels but is now about the world of police work and how they fit into normal society. I had more than enough for the new topic and they’ll let me know in a couple of weeks if they like it and accept it. I’ll have my PhD if they accept it. Then I’ll be a full-fledged Professor. The next two weeks is going to be murder for me.” 

Jim smiled again and said, “I’m really proud of you, Blair. Not everyone would have changed everything at this late date. And I know you must have changed it because of me. I’m sorry about that. I know it was your dream. I hope you don’t regret it.”

“Don’t be silly, Jim. They would have known it was you. I can’t let the secret out. You mean too much to me.”

“Blair, how much do I mean to you? Tell me the truth.”

Blair stopped eating or pretending to eat and got up and paced. “Another reason I couldn’t write about you is because I went and fell in love with you. I know better than that, but my heart wouldn’t listen.”

Jim was never so happy in his life. He smiled at the nervous man. He got up and took Blair into his arms and hugged him tight. “Chief, that works out perfectly because I’m in love with you too. We have to be exclusive though, because I don’t share.”

Blair pulled Jim’s face down for their first kiss, and afterwards said, “You are mine and I am yours. Can I move up to your room tonight? Or am I going too fast and too far?”

“Let’s clean up the kitchen once we’re done eating and then we’ll get your dresser and clothes moved up there. Your old room will now be the new office. We’ll get it all set up and when someone comes over and has too much to drink, they can spend the night in there on the futon. It’s going to be great, Blair.”

“Oh wow, we’re telling people about us?”

“Of course we are. Besides they would all notice on poker night. Now sit back down and eat.” Jim kissed him once more and moved to the side of the table where he had been sitting. They both finished eating and talking and Blair felt so good about everything that he knew he had done the right thing.

As they were cleaning the kitchen, Blair said, “I’m so happy. I love you. Let’s hurry it up so we can get our new life started.”

Jim agreed. “I love you back, Blair. Now, let’s do this.”

And they did just that. 

The end


End file.
